Orin (Flashpoint Timeline)
When Barry Allen went back in time and changed the timeline, Aquaman's history was rewritten. Orin was brought back to Atlantis when he was a teenager, due to the death of his grandfather. As a result, the young Arthur never learned compassion and kindness from his father, who was killed by the Atlantean agents sent to recover him. In the present day, Aquaman and all of Atlantis wage war against Wonder Woman and the Amazons. The war started when Diana's mother, Hippolyta, was killed on Aquaman and Diana's wedding day, and in an act of retribution, Wonder Woman later killed Mera who had apparently married Aquaman. The wedding was going to happen after Atlantis was discovered by the Amazons when Aquaman saved and healed Diana when she was wounded by a sea creature. Both of the races then revealed themselves to the outside world. Aquaman caused Western Europe to sink into the sea killing over 60 million people, intending to sink England as well and is later seen alongside his brother, Ocean Master, in the flooded remains of Paris where they attack the pirate Deathstroke and his crew members Sonar, Icicle, and Clayface. After taking them out, Aquaman then left the pirate Deathstroke to die, as he had other work to do. The death of Hippolyta was however revealed to be a casualty of war as the real target was Wonder Woman. A plot between Orm and Penthesilea to prevent the union of Aquaman and Wonder Woman was also revealed. In the present, Aquaman reassigns Siren and Ocean Master to assassinate Terra in New Themyscira. The mission failed, with Siren being killed by Diana's aunt, Penthesilea. The Amazonian Furies then attack the reinforcements led by Aquaman, who is confronted in battle by their leader, Wonder Woman. During their struggle, Wonder Woman tells him that they have both been deceived. She discovers that his brother Ocean Master kissing Penthesilea are both responsible for the war between the Atlanteans and the Amazons and that it was a ruse planned by them. The Atlanteans decide to go to the surface, but their attack is backfired by Ocean Master, so Aquaman believes Diana had set a trap. She escapes from Aquaman, who refuses her word. Aquaman then arrives on New Themyscira. A final battle is waged between Emperor Aquaman and Wonder Woman; however, they are both approached by the Flash and the heroes, who are there to stop the war. However, Enchantress betrays the heroes and starts a massacre, killing everybody in sight. Then, Kal-El, stomps Enchantress, killing her, and charges into Aquaman and Wonder Woman at the final battle. Finally, the Flash restores the original timeline, yet radically changes it. Convergence Orin is taken with Atlantis to Convergence by Brainiac and Telos and loses his powers for a year. After the dome goes down, he kidnaps New Earth Mera and tried to make her his bride. He and his forces then fight the Justice League. He shoots Vixen in the head and then fight Supergirl. He is then stabbed by Mera and is left for dead. He manages to survive and allies with Deimos. He betrays Deimos when he learns Deimos was going to kill them anyway. The Button As the war went on Aquaman and Wonder Woman forged an alliance to take down a mutual enemy- Batman. As both Monarchs send their troops to Batman's lair the World is erased killing every single inhabitant. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Trident of Neptune | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests